Me, A Model?
by Spirit-Animal-Jade
Summary: A modeling agency is looking to hire Jade. What does Tori have to say about it?


_AN: For the anon on tumblr who asked 'Anything jori, maybe something like, there at school and a modelling agent sees Jade and offers her a job, and somehow Tori has to tag along to her first job and is always stumbling around because of all the half naked models (but mostly jade) and embarrassing herself' Let's see what I can do ;)_

The curtain fell to thundering applause. Jade took a step back as she un-froze, a genuine grin splitting her face. She'd done good, and she knew it. Her little time of congratualting herself on her stellar performance was interrupted however by a whirlwind of brown hair, as Tori flew out of the wings and hurtled towards her, flinging her arms around her neck. Jade stumbled backwards, and caught herself just in time before both of the girls tumbled to the stage floor, and forcibly unwrapped the other girls limbs from around her.

"Tori, what the hell?...Are you crying?"

Tori stood there, tears tracking down her face, but she flashed Jade a watery smile. "It was just so..so emotional, and when your character died...I c-couldn't help it. It's a good thing!" she hiccuped.

'Well, I'm glad you enjoyed my performance, Vega. Maybe next time, your character can die instead?" Jade smirked at the crestfallen expression on Tori's face when a stranger tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" she snapped.

"Miss West? I couldn't help noticing as I watched your play then, that you're a very attractive girl. The modelling agency I work for is looking to hire new recruits, and I think you'd be perfect for the campaign we have in mind."

Jade stared at them blankly. "Okay, who's the douchebag who put you up to this? They should know better than to joke around with me. I'm going to kick their arse when I find out who-"

"Please, Miss West, I'm being totally genuine. Please consider our offer."

Jade snorted "Even if you're not lying, which I'm pretty sure you are, why don't you offer Vega here a job, surely she's much more model material than me. I mean, have you see her freaking cheekbones? And she's much thinner than me."

The lady in the business suit smiled wanly at Tori, who was still trying to digest the fact that Jade had paid her compliment. _Twice_. Was the world ending? She loked around wildly for anyone else Jade might have been talking about, but there was none. _Weird._

"Miss Vega is very pretty, yes, but if you don't mind, Miss Vega, it's you we had our eye on, Miss West." Tori shook her head, and glared at Jade who was still facing the lady with her arms crossed and an untrusting expression painted on her face, pierced eyebrow arched.

"N-no, that's fine. No I understand, Jade's really..." She trailed off, cheeks lighting up like a stop sign. "Jade, take the nice lady's business card" she hissed. Jade shot her infuriated looks and snatched it out of her hand. She seemed unfazed and smiled at Jade's glowering face before adding. "Call us if you're interested."

"Yeah, maybe" she replied, and shoved the card into her pocket.

/

"Jade, you have to take this job!"

"Okay, Vega, so this is what you dragged me into this closet for? To pressure me into taking a freaking modelling job?"

Tori raked a hand through her fly away hair at Jade's defensive stance. "Yes! You should take it. I loked them up, and they're a really big company, Jade! You could earn buckets of money, and it would get your name out there!"

"You looked them up?" Jade asked incredously.

'Well, I knew you wouldn't."

"It's beside the point, I don't want to be the girl who makes it in Hollywood off the back of a modelling career. And models are stupid! It's so superficial, just to make other girls feel horrible about how they look. I don't care what I look like, and neither should any other woman, it's setting the woman's rights movement back about thirty years!"

Tori sighed. "Well, I think you'd make a beautiful model." She feels some colour rush to her cheeks again. "And besides, it's just one job. Just to take it Jade, if just for the money. Then you can afford to produce that play you've had written for about a year."

Jade narrowed her eyes at Tori. "How'd you know about my play?"

"Sikowitz told me it was very disturbing. And then he ran away."

"I'm going to kill that teacher. Fine Vega, it'll do, only for the money though!"

Tori clapped and grinned at Jade, and a second later was dialling the agency.

/

"Why are you here with me again, Vega?" Jade hissed.

"Because, I've appointed myself your manager."

"My manager? You have got to be kidding me. How many of your plans go wrong, Tori? You couldn't manage a puppet!"

"Hey! I could too. I totally-" Tori stops mid sentence as she watches a young woman, clad only in her underwear, dark and lacy, pass by the door, followed by a cluster of people that looked like a make up artist and several photographers. Tori's eyes followed the girl down the corridor and when she snapped them back to Jade, the other girl's eyebrows were dangerously near her hair line.

"What kind of shoot did you say this was, Tori?"

Tori gulped, just as another girl passed the door, this time in a frilly pink bra and pantie set. This girl was thin and pale and her legs stretched almost endlessly. "I-I didn't."

"Have you signed me up for a _lingerie_ shoot, Tori?" Jade spat.

"Uh."

"Oh my god!" Jade arms flew up into the air. "Thanks, Tori. So now I have to pose in my underwear? And fat lot of good you're going to be, drooling after all the models. Thanks for your help, Vega."

"Hey! I didn't know- wait what? Drooling?"

"You're attracted to girls, Tori. It's pretty obvious. If not only by the way you checked out that last model back there."

"I didn't- no, I'm not, okay, maybe"

"Tell it to someone who cares, Vega."

Tori blinked. "So you don't care that I...like girls then?" she asked anxiously.

"Christ, Tori. Is now really the time to be having this conversation? Like whoever you like, I don't give a shit. Oh my God! Here comes someone. And they have underwear with them. Tori Vega, I am going to absolutely crucify you!"

Tori watched as a different lady in a suit approached them, carrying what looked like a bundle of black lace in her hand.

"At least it's black." she tried weakly. Jade just glared at her.

/

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Tori couldn't if she tried, she really couldn't. Jade and her were now in a room with lots of other models (in their underwear) and Tori had had a hard time keeping her eyes to herself, but now they were focussed solely on the girl in front of her. Jade filled out what she had been given _perfectly _and it exposed pale alabaster, unblemished skin and curves that dipped in and out in all the right places. Jade stood with her hands on her hips, and Tori didn't think she realised but it was pushing her boobs out even more, and Tori just wanted to melt, die on the spot over the effect the Goth girl was having on her.

"Okay, so maybe one. Oh my God, you're such a pervert, Tori."

Tori attempted to shake herself out of whatever spell Jade had put upon her and glared half-heartedly at her. "You look...stunning."

Jade gave her an evil smirk. "Do I look...hot, Tori?"

"Now, who's the pervert?"

"Touche"

The girls continued to stare at each other rakishly until a man approached them, and cleared his throat loudly. Both girl's gazes snapped to look at him.

"Uh, Miss West, if you'd like to step this way, and if your...uh..." he glanced between them both quickly, a frown on his face. "your girlfriend would like to just stand aside while we shoot that would be lovely."

Tori started to protest lamely, stuttering out words but Jade cut her off and smirked at the man.

"Out of curiosity, how much do I get paid for this again?"

"I believe around a thousand dollars, Miss."

Jade's smirk got wider. "Excellent. And do I get to keep the lingerie? I'm sure my..." she looked at Tori, a glint in her eye that Tori wasn't sure about. "my girlfriend would appreciate it." Her voice had dropped to faux whisper and she added and wink for good measure. Tori however, was hyperventilating. Was she-? Did she just-? Oh my God.

"Uhhh." The man flushed red. "I'm sure that can be arranged"

"Excellent." Jade began to saunter away, throwing one last lopsided smile over her shoulder at Tori before turning away.

_AN: I'm sorry the ending sucked, anon, but here you go._


End file.
